


No Bruising, No Blood

by BillyMitchell



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyMitchell/pseuds/BillyMitchell
Summary: Two years after Gordon and Cooper return from Twin Peaks, Cooper's body has healed but his mind has not. Gordon tries to help him the best way he knows how. This fanfiction ignores season three.
Relationships: Gordon Cole/Dale Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	No Bruising, No Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be the ending to my previous work, In Good Hands, but I decided it worked better as its own piece. You don't need to read In Good Hands before reading this one, but it couldn't hurt.

“Gordon?”

“WHAT IS IT, COOP?”

FBI Regional Bureau Chief Gordon Cole looked up from his book and saw Agent Cooper entering his living room, holding a leather belt. The belt was Gordon’s. Cooper must have plucked it from the top of the dresser a few minutes ago, when Gordon heard him rummaging around the bedroom the two of them had shared nearly as long as they’d been back in Philadelphia, back from that fateful trip to Twin Peaks.

And Gordon had thought Cooper was just looking for a book of his own to read, so he could join him on the couch.

“NOW, WHAT ON THIS GREEN EARTH AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THAT?” Gordon asked.

Cooper’s skin darkened. “Have you ever thought about using this on me?”

“WELL, I CAN’T SAY THE THOUGHT’S NEVER CROSSED MY MIND,” Gordon said. “IS THERE SOMETHING YOU’RE FEELING GUILTY ABOUT, COOP?”

“I think you know,” Cooper said.

“TELL ME ANYWAY.”

“Last week, when I was late to work, I was just sitting in our kitchen staring at the wall, having completely lost track of what day it was, what I needed to do,” Cooper said. “I know it’s bound to happen from time to time, and that I’m truly lucky it happens as infrequently as it does. However, I do worry that you’re entirely too lenient with me when it does happen, and that if you continue to be so lenient, I’ll only slip more and more.”

“NOW, COOP,” Gordon protested, “I’M SURE YOUR MIND’S NOT SO BAD YOU’VE FORGOTTEN I ALREADY SPANKED YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK.”

“Not hard enough,” Cooper said, and his eyes widened. His tone must have come out harsher than intended. “I’m sorry. Gordon, I know you’re afraid of what you could do to me, that you’re being gentle after what happened in Twin Peaks, but I trust you. I wouldn’t ask you for this if I wasn’t positive you could handle it, handle me, in just the right way. Please, I—I really think it’ll assist in my continued improvement.”

Gordon couldn’t help but smile at his proposal, so formal, so logical.

Cooper knelt before him, holding out the belt.

“Please?”

Gordon nodded, and set his book down on the coffee table.

“YOU GIVE ME THAT,” he said.

Cooper handed him the belt, a smile brimming at the corners of his mouth.

“WE’LL SEE IF YOU’RE STILL SINGING THE SAME SONG IN A FEW MINUTES,” Gordon said. “NOW COME ON.”

With the hand that wasn’t holding the belt, he grabbed Cooper by the elbow, then tugged him out of the living room into the bedroom. Cooper didn’t resist, only watched in anticipation as Gordon took two pillows and stacked them on the center of the bed.

“I WANT YOU TO LIE DOWN WITH YOUR HIPS ON THE PILLOWS RIGHT THERE, AND DON’T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT MOVING UNTIL I SAY THE WORD. NOW—” When he pulled Cooper’s pajama pants down, revealing the bare skin underneath, Cooper protested, but Gordon continued, “NOT A WORD OF THAT. WE’VE NEVER USED A BELT BEFORE, AND I NEED TO SEE THE DAMAGE IT’S CAUSING. IT’S TO KEEP YOU SAFE. I SAID LIE DOWN.”

Cooper gulped, his first sign of nervousness that evening, but he obeyed. “Of course.”

“WOULD YOU LIKE A WARMUP CYCLE WITH MY HAND? IT MIGHT HELP US EASE INTO THIS.”

“I most certainly would. Thank you.”

Gordon leaned down and began, landing four quick slaps on Cooper’s bare backside.

_Whap, whap, whap, whap._

He did his best to keep them firm and steady, and smiled when he saw Cooper flinch with each one.

“GOOD,” Gordon said. “JUST A FEW MORE NOW.”

_Whap. Whap. Whap._ Three more. Cooper’s breath hitched, but he didn’t move this time. Gordon reached down on the mattress and picked the belt up before folding it in half.

“I’M GOING TO START USING THIS NOW. I’M PLANNING ON WHACKING YOU SIX TIMES, AND I WANT YOU TO COUNT EACH ONE FOR ME SO I CAN HEAR YOUR VOICE AND KNOW YOU’RE OKAY DOWN THERE. SAFE WORD’S STILL ‘BONSAI.’ IF YOU SAY IT AND I DON’T HEAR IT, YOU TURN AROUND AND TUG MY PANT LEG THREE TIMES. I’M SURE THAT’LL GET MY ATTENTION WELL ENOUGH. YOU GOT ALL THAT?”

Cooper didn’t say anything, but raised his arm and gave Gordon a thumbs-up. Then he put his hand back down on the bed and gripped the duvet in anticipation.

Gordon raised the belt and took a deep breath before he brought it down. If he was being honest with himself, he’d have to admit he was probably more nervous than Cooper was. He thought about Cooper, lying there so sweet and still, about how he wanted to help the agent by giving him exactly what he needed. Gordon wondered if this was what he needed too.

And then the belt came down.

_Whap._ “One.”

“GOOD,” Gordon said.

_Whap._ This time, Cooper drew in a sharp breath before calling out, “Two.”

Gordon paused to inspect the damage. Most of Cooper’s exposed skin was light pink from the hand spanking, except in the middle, where a slightly darker line had begun to form.

_Not so bad,_ Gordon thought to himself, and brought the belt down again, a little harder this time.

_Whap._ “Ah, ow. Ow.”

Gordon reached down to rub Cooper’s back. When Cooper turned around to look at him, his eyes were dewy.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Gordon wasn’t sure if Cooper was apologizing for his tardiness the previous week or for not counting just then.

“NOT A PROBLEM. YOU’RE DOING GREAT. THAT’S THREE. TRY TO GET THE NEXT ONE.”

Cooper nodded. “Of course.”

A moment of silence passed, and then Gordon spoke. He saw Cooper flinch at the sound, likely because he was anticipating something else.

“NOW, COOP, DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME AGAIN HOW YOU GOT YOURSELF IN THIS SITUATION?”

Cooper swallowed hard before answering, “Dwindling performance at work.”

Gordon gave Cooper a hard pat that wasn’t quite a smack, but made him wince anyway with how tender his skin was.

“AND WHY SHOULD NEITHER OF US BE HAPPY WITH YOUR DWINDLING PERFORMANCE AT WORK?”

“Um…” Cooper said, as if he couldn’t think of what to say.

“MAYBE THIS WILL HELP YOU THINK OF SOMETHING,” Gordon said, and swung the belt down.

Cooper whimpered, but managed to squeak out a weak, “Four.”

The red line was darker now, but not worryingly so. There was no bruising, no blood. He was just about where Gordon wanted him.

“As you said last week,” Cooper said when he’d caught his breath, “it’s a disrespect to my own prowess as an agent to slip. I’m allowed off-days, but I can’t let them become a trend. Doing so would only be a disservice to myself.”

“AND?” Gordon asked.

“And it only makes me feel badly about myself, and neither of us want that, you especially.”

“GOOD,” Gordon said, reaching down and tweaking Cooper on the ear. “YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE TWO MORE?”

“Yes,” Cooper said. “Please.”

“ALRIGHT, COOP, IT’S COMING DOWN.”

_Whap._ “Ah, five.”

His breath hitched, and Gordon could tell he was close to tears. Good tears, he hoped. 

Gordon brought the belt down for the final blow, this one the hardest by far.

“Gah!” Cooper exclaimed, taken by surprise at the force. “Si-six.”

With that, Gordon cast the belt aside and plopped himself onto the mattress. He was sweating and breathing hard, something he hadn’t even noticed before this moment. After he managed to catch his breath, he gathered Cooper in his arms.

Cooper cried quietly as he straddled Gordon’s lap, his arms around Gordon’s shoulders. His pants had fallen to the floor when he’d been picked up, but he hardly seemed to mind.

Gordon rubbed Cooper’s back in rhythmic circles. “ACES, YOU HANDLED THAT SWIMMINGLY.”

“Thank you,” Cooper said. “You did too. I knew you would. I love you, Gordon.”

With that, he kissed him, full on the mouth. Gordon smiled. He tried to say he loved Cooper too, but his shout was smothered, smothered under Cooper’s lips.

Still, he knew Cooper understood.

When the two of them fell asleep that night, it was to the sound of soft rain and softer breathing as they lay in each other’s arms.


End file.
